Bayou Justice
by lorrie
Summary: Gage accepts an assignment in another state and Sydney finds that she can't stand to be without him.
1. Default Chapter

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Bayou Justice"  
By: Lorrie  
  
Gage sat at his desk waiting for Sydney to come in. Something had happened between them last night, something wonderful and exciting. Gage couldn't remember a time when he felt more alive. He and Sydney had finally connected on an intimate level. It was the best birthday he'd ever had.  
  
Sydney dreaded going into work. She dreaded facing Gage today after last night. What had she been thinking? Obviously, she hadn't been thinking. The evening started out like many that she and Gage had shared recently. It was Gage's birthday and she had invited him over for dinner.  
  
After dinner she gave him his birthday present, a couple of new CD's. Gage reached over, cupped her chin and kissed her firmly, but gently on the mouth. What began as a simple thank you kiss quickly escalated into a very intense passionate kiss.  
  
Once thing led to another and Sydney had awakened this morning finding herself in her own bed, snuggled against Gage's bare chest, the sheets and comforter wrapped around their intertwined bodies. Only then did the magnitude of their spontaneity hit her, "Oh my gosh," she thought. "We slept together."  
  
**********  
  
Sydney took a deep breath before entering Ranger HQ. She'd decided to play it cool with Gage, pretend nothing happened. "Good morning Trivette, Walker."  
  
"Hey Sydney."  
  
"Good morning Syd." Gage smiled warmly.  
  
"Morning Gage." Sydney mumbled and looked down at the new mound of paperwork on her desk.  
  
Gage stared at her for a moment. "OK, she's just playing it cool in the office. That's understandable," he thought.  
  
"Gage, can I see you in here for a minute?" Walker asked.  
  
"Sure." Gage entered Walker's office.  
  
"Have a seat." Walker motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Gage sat down. "The Governor just called and requested our help, more specifically, requested your help."  
  
"My help?" Gage asked, somewhat puzzled.  
  
Walker nodded. "He was very impressed with the way you handled yourself with 'The Hammer' last year in the Arkansas State Penitentiary. I'll tell you up front, I'm not really with the Governor on this one. I don't like a lot of things about this assignment. You can feel free to turn it down and I wish that you would."  
  
"How about telling me about the assignment first and let me decide?"  
  
"It appears that Simon Laguex is running a smuggling ring from Houston to Lafayette."  
  
"Smuggling what?" Gage asked.  
  
"Weapons." Walker replied. "These weapons are making their way out of the country once they reach Lafayette and so far we can't tell how. The Governor wants to set you up in Lafayette. Two FBI agents have been assigned to this case as well. The Feds have lost contact with them."  
  
"Are they dead?"  
  
"We don't know yet. These are the two agents." Walker laid out pictures of the missing agents.   
  
"How long have these guys been in place?"  
  
"About three months." Walker responded. Gage nodded.  
  
"Gage, if you locate them, you need to get word back to either myself, Governor Perry or Agent Byron Holt, he's in charge of the FBI's interest in this case."  
  
"How will I be able to contact you?"  
  
"Keep your cell phone with you, but be careful. We know Laguex and his men play for keeps and we don't know anything about his contacts in Lafayette. Speaking of which, have you ever been in Bayou country before?"  
  
"Well, I've been to Mardi Gras, does that count?" Gage smiled. Walker smiled in response, then his face quickly grew serious again. "Gage, I want to stress to you that you don't have to take this assignment. I want you to take a couple of days and think it over before you give me an answer. It could be very dangerous and if those FBI agents are dead, you won't have any backup out there. It could also take awhile for you to get close to Laguex.."  
  
"I'll think about it and let you know by the end of the week. How's that?" Gage stood up.  
  
"That'll be fine." Walker replied as Gage walked out.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
"Whatever." Sydney replied harshly.  
  
**********  
  
Later that evening, Gage called Sydney at home. "Hey Syd. Would you like to come over for awhile?"  
  
"Why?" Sydney asked cautiously.  
  
"I'd like to see you and I'd like to tell you about what Walker and I talked about this morning."  
  
"Can't you tell me over the phone?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong?" I thought we'd finally moved our relationship up a notch, now if I didn't know better I wouldn't even know we were friends."  
  
"I'm sorry Gage. Give me a few minutes, I'll be right over." Sydney hung up the phone. It was true, she wasn't being much of a friend to Gage. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be his lover, but she certainly didn't want to lose him as a friend.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney arrived at Gage's apartment and knocked on the door. Gage opened the door with a smile. "Hey beautiful."  
  
"Hi," she smiled, but pulled away as Gage reached for her.  
  
"Syd! What's up with you?" Gage asked in frustration.  
  
"Gage, I'm sorry! The other night, I just, I got caught up in the moment. It shouldn't have happened." Sydney yelled.  
  
"What are you saying? What happened between us the other night was beautiful. I've been with a few other women, not that I'm an expert, but I'm not exactly a novice either. Syd, I never knew that making love could be that wonderful. I guess I've never loved anyone else the way I love you. Please don't shut me out." Gage put his hand on Sydney's.  
  
"Gage. I'm not ready for a relationship with you. I can't. I've worked too hard to get where I am just to throw it all away. Can't we just go back to being friends and partners?"  
  
Gage pulled his hand away from Sydney and walked over to the window. "So a meaningful relationship with me isn't worth the price of not being partners?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"That's what you said." Gage looked back at Sydney, who was still sitting on the couch and took a deep breath. "Walker offered me an assignment from the Governor." Gage glanced at Sydney, waiting for her to say something. "It's in Lafayette."  
  
Sydney stiffened. "What kind of an assignment?"  
  
"Two FBI agents were investigating Simon Laguex and a weapons smuggling ring, they're missing and I've been asked to go in and locate them."  
  
"Sounds dangerous" Sydney said quietly.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"So, you're turning it down."  
  
"No." Gage faced Sydney again and shook his head. "I wasn't sure until tonight, but Syd, you and I obviously need some time away from each other. I'll let Walker know tomorrow that it's a go and I'll leave on Saturday for Louisiana."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know, probably a month or two. Does it really matter?"  
  
"Of course it matters."  
  
Gage starred at Sydney for a moment. "I don't know how long. I guess as long as it takes." Gage stretched, hinting for Sydney to leave. "I've got an early day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Sydney grabbed her keys from the counter and quickly left before the tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
**********  
  
Gage was already in the office the next morning when Sydney came in. "Hey Syd," he said as she sat down.  
  
"Hey partner." Sydney replied in a cheerful voice.  
  
Gage walked over to Sydney desk. "I just talked to Walker, things have been moved up, and I'm leaving in an hour."  
  
"Oh." Sydney paused. "Is Walker taking you to the airport?"  
  
"I'm taking my bike. I should be able to get in with Laguex's guys a little easier if I look like a drifter." Gage sat on the corner of Sydney's desk. "Syd, last night I know I said we needed some time apart, but . . ."  
  
Sydney cut him off in mid-sentence. "You were right. We do need some time apart."  
  
Gage got up from Sydney's desk and began to gather his things for the trip.  
  
Walker met Gage before he left. "Gage, are you sure you want to go through with this. You can still turn it down."  
  
"I know and I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine with it, really."  
  
"Alright. Good luck and watch yourself out there." Walker shook Gage's hand.  
  
"Thanks Walker. I'll be in touch as soon and as often as I can."  
  
Gage turned to Sydney. "Bye Syd."  
  
Sydney got up and stepped outside with Gage. "Please be careful." Sydney wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I will." Gage moved Sydney's arms from around his waist. "I love you." He smiled at her and left.  
  
**********  
  
Gage arrived in Lafayette and headed straight for one of the local bars. He figured he must be in the right place when he reached for the door. A loud argument concerning Laguex could be overheard.  
  
Gage stepped aside as someone threw a guy out the door in front of him, then he entered the bar and was quickly included in the brawl that was ensuing. He held his own with six guys using his martial arts skills. Once the trouble makers were down, one of the other men approached him.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help back there."  
  
"Not a problem." Gage replied coolly as he headed for the bar for a cold one. "Hey, you wouldn't know where a guy might be able to get some work would you?"  
  
"What kind of work are you looking for?"  
  
"Something short term that pays well."  
  
"I might have something for you, let me make a phone call." Gage sat on the bar stool nursing his beer. Soon the man returned smiling.  
  
"Finish up. I've got somebody for you to meet. By the way, I'm Toby."  
  
"Nice to meet you Toby, I'm Colby." Gage held out his hand.  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Laguex, this is Colby, the man I told you about from the bar." Toby introduced Gage.  
  
"Do you have a last name Colby?" Laguex asked as he puffed on a cigar.  
  
"I do. Do you need to know it?" Gage replied sarcastically.  
  
"I like to know a little about those in my employ."  
  
Gage reached out his hand. "Colby Parker."  
  
"Well Mr. Parker, where are you from?"  
  
"Originally, Montana. My parents died when I was young and I was raised by my grandparents in El Paso."  
  
"What brings you to Lafayette?" Laguex continued.  
  
"It's somewhere I haven't been, but always wanted to see."  
  
"Why, Mr. Parker?"  
  
"Look Mr. Laguex, it's just me and my bike. I have nothing tying me down and I like it that way. I go where I want when I want. My goal is to see everything in this country worth seeing. I support myself with odd jobs between states. Toby here said you might be able to use me, but if not, I'm out of here." Gage turned to leave.  
  
"I never said I couldn't use you. Toby has mentioned that you handle yourself quite well. I will have you and Toby to guard the grounds for now. Toby show Mr. Parker where he can put his things."  
  
**********  
  
"Walker, have you heard anything from Gage?" Sydney asked hopefully.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm beginning to get a little worried. It's been a little over a month. Walker picked up the phone. "I'll check with Agent Holt, maybe he's heard something."  
  
Walker came out of his office "Sydney, he hasn't heard anything either. If we don't hear from him by tomorrow, we'll go in after him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"I have a rough idea. The camp is located somewhere within this 30 mile radius."  
  
"What's in a 30 mile radius?" Trivette asked as he came through the door.  
  
"Laguex's camp."  
  
"Ah. You haven't heard from Gage yet, have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
**********  
  
Gage was beginning his fifth week with Laguex's camp, so far nothing about the weapons had showed up. The two FBI agents were nowhere to be found either.  
  
"Man, Friday nights are a little dull around here aren't they?" Gage asked Toby as they sat on the bank of the swamp.  
  
"Well, that all depends. Last month we watched these boys have a feeding frenzy." Toby pointed at the large alligators on the opposite riverbank.  
  
"Feeding frenzy? On what?" Gage asked, knowing already that he really didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
"Laguex found out that a couple of FBI agents had infiltrated the camp, so we took care of them."  
  
"You fed them to the alligators?"  
  
"Yup! No bodies, no weapon, no arrests. Just plain old Bayou justice." Gage turned away and had to fight to not lose his lunch.  
  
Another of Laguex's men approached the area. "Toby, Colby, the new shipment's here." Toby and Gage met the truck and unloaded the crates."  
  
"Toby, any idea what all of this stuff is?"  
  
"Weapons, man. Laguex runs them down the Vermillion to the Gulf and meets a ship in the International Waterway, then loads the ship in International waters, less chance of getting caught. This looks like the biggest shipment in awhile." Toby said as they unloaded the last of the crates.  
  
"Laguex will want to know how many crates were on the truck. Let's go."  
  
"I'll catch up with you in a minute. This beer is working on me, if you know what I mean." Gage replied.  
  
"Sure man. Just watch for the gators." Toby walked away from the river. Gage pulled out his cell phone and called Walker.  
  
"Walker, its Gage. I've only got a minute. The agents are dead. I've got some details on the weapons, but I'll have to get back to you . . ." A shot rang out and the line went dead.  
  
"Gage! Gage, answer me!" Walker yelled into the phone.  
  
"Walker what's going on?" Trivette asked.  
  
"That was Gage checking in. He's in trouble. There was a gunshot, then the line went dead."  
  
"A gunshot?" Sydney stood in the doorway.  
  
"Trivette, get on the phone and get a us a Ranger helicopter, we're going to Lafayette."  
  
"I'm coming too." Sydney chimed in.  
  
"No Sydney. Someone needs to be here in case Gage calls again." Walker started.  
  
"Walker."  
  
"Sydney, I know he's your partner, but I got him into this."  
  
**********  
  
Gage slowly regained consciousness only to find himself suspended above the river, his hands secured above his head. He was finding it very hard to breath due to the bullet hole in his chest.  
  
"Mr. Parker, if that is really you name. Who did you call on your cell phone?"  
  
"A girl I met in Dallas last month," Gage gasped.  
  
"You told me you had nothing tying you down and you liked it that way. Now you tell me that you have a girl in Dallas. I find that very unlikely. Who are you? Another FBI agent? DEA? What?" Gage felt himself growing faint again. He was awakened when Toby poked him in the side with a long stick, causing his body to sway over the river and the hungry alligators below.  
  
"And you thought this weekend was going to be boring. Looks like the 'gators are getting hungry." Gage looked down and saw two very large alligators below him, jaws snapping. "They smell your blood."  
  
"Give me his cell phone Toby." Laguex demanded. He hit the re-dial button.  
  
Sydney's phone rang, she cautiously answered. "Hello."  
  
"Who is this?" Laguex demanded.  
  
"This is Sydney, who is this?"  
  
"Sydney, do you know Colby Parker?" Laguex questioned.  
  
Sydney thought carefully for a moment, she knew Gage had used the name Colby before when he was undercover, but he didn't tell her this time what name he would be using. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. "Yes," she replied hesitantly.  
  
"Describe him to me." Laguex replied.  
  
"He has blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, very muscular build. Is he OK? Who are you and why are you calling me instead of him? I want to speak with Colby."   
  
"He's not available at the moment." Laguex hung up the phone.  
  
Sydney quickly called Walker and told him about the phone call.  
  
"Thanks Sydney. Now aren't you glad you were there?"  
  
Sydney had to admit she was glad that she had been there to take the call. It appeared, at least, that Gage was still alive.  
  
**********  
  
"She sounds beautiful Mr. Parker." Laguex put Gage's cell phone in his pocket. "I'll just keep this with me, I may want to call the beautiful Sydney again sometime."  
  
"Mr. Laguex, what do you want us to do with him?" Toby asked.   
  
"Nothing at the moment. Leave him where he is until I check into this a little further. Something still doesn't quite add up." Laguex said suspiciously.  
  
"Toby." Gage whispered and blinked his eyes. "Man, cut me down. I've got to get   
out of here. He's not going to let me live, I know too much. I've seen too much. Come on man, help me out."  
  
Toby grabbed his knife from its sheath and cut Gage down. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"You're coming too." Gage looked confused.  
  
"Well, if I don't I'm a dead man. Laguex will know that I'm the one who cut you lose. Besides, you'll never make it out of the Bayou on your own. If the 'gators and snakes don't get you, then the quicksand will. I grew up around here and know these swamps like the back of my hand." Toby put one arm around Gage to help support him. "You're bleeding pretty bad, are you sure you can walk?"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice do I." Gage said, looking back at the alligators.  
  
"I see your point."  
  
**********  
  
"Ranger Walker, we're at the outer edge of the 30 mile radius you marked. Do you want to land here or do an air search first?" The pilot of the helicopter asked Walker.  
  
"Let's do an air search first. We might get lucky."  
  
**********  
  
"Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sydney came into Alex's office.  
  
"Sure honey. Are you OK? You look a little pale."  
  
"I think I'm coming down with something, plus I'm worried about Gage."  
  
"He'll be OK. Walker and Trivette will bring him back."  
  
"I know, but that phone call worries me. It isn't like Gage to just give up his cell phone and he took a big chance that I would answer the phone and not mention the Texas Ranger's or Ranger HQ."  
  
"You two can read each other like a book, evidently even with hundreds of miles between you." Alex smiled.  
  
Sydney smiled back and nodded. "Thanks Alex. I guess I just needed a little reassurance."   
  
"Hey, one of mine and Walker's friends just dropped off this box of chocolates, would you like one?" Sydney took one look at the chocolates and bolted for the bathroom.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Sydney threw up her lunch. "Sydney, are you alright?" Alex had followed her in to see if she needed help.  
  
Sydney nodded. "I'm OK. I guess I'm getting that stomach virus that's going around."  
  
"I didn't realize a stomach virus was going around." Alex replied. "Sydney, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know like what. Are you involved with anyone right now?"  
  
"That's a little personal isn't it Alex? I don't want to talk about it, OK?"  
  
"OK." Alex walked out of the bathroom and returned to her office. A few moments later Sydney appeared in her doorway again.  
  
"OK. Yes, I'm sort of involved with someone."  
  
"Do I know him?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment set up for tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."  
  
Alex smiled. "Does Gage have any idea?"  
  
"No. If he did, he would have never taken this stupid assignment. Alex we were only together once, on his birthday. It wasn't planned, it was, it was. Oh Alex, it was perfect. I love him so much and instead of telling him so, I pushed him away.   
  
The only reason he accepted this assignment was because he thought he and I needed time away from each other."  
  
"Was he right?"  
  
"Maybe. I know now that I want him more than ever and I don't even care if that means we can't be partners."  
  
**********  
  
"OK Colby, let's rest here a minute." Toby helped Gage to the ground and helped him lean back against a tree.  
  
"Toby, how long have you worked with Laguex?"  
  
"About a year I guess. Why?"  
  
"You know all about his operation, right?"  
  
"I suppose. What are you getting at Colby?"  
  
"Toby, my name isn't Colby Parker, it's Gage and I'm a Texas Ranger."  
  
"Oh damn it. I knew it. I knew you were bad news."  
  
"Listen, you can't go back to the camp now. Laguex will think you're in it with me." Gage winced. "You can still get out of this with very little time to serve, if any. You turn states evidence and I'll get you into a witness protection plan."  
  
"I can't testify against Laguex, he's a monster. He'll track me down anywhere and kill me. You're a dead man too. I figure the only way out for me is to go back there and either beg for his forgiveness or kill him."  
  
"Toby, if you go back, he will kill you. I'm really not in any shape right now to help you. I do have an idea though. Get me back into town, into Lafayette, I can contact my boss and he can get us both out here and back to Texas." Gage closed his eyes and put his hand over the hole in his chest.  
  
Toby looked at Gage, then looked back down the river, then back at Gage again. "OK. I'll get you into Lafayette, but I'm trusting you to keep your word man. You'll get me protection."  
  
Gage weakly nodded in response.  
  
*********  
  
"Mike, take it down over there and let's re-group." Walker instructed the pilot.  
  
"Walker, this is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Trivette commented.  
  
"I know. I have this feeling that Gage is running out of time and we don't have a clue where to begin looking for him."  
  
**********  
  
"OK Ranger, hang on, we're about two miles out of town now. Can you stay with me?" Toby adjusted his hold on Gage.  
  
"I'm still with you."  
  
An hour later Toby and Gage staggered into town. "There's a phone booth over there. Gage nodded "He picked up the receiver and dialed the number the Ranger HQ."  
  
"Hello." Sydney cautiously answered.  
  
"Syd, it's Gage." He said weakly.  
  
"Gage, I can barely hear you. Are you OK?"  
  
"No. I've been shot. Where's Walker?"  
  
"He and Trivette are in Lafayette looking for you. Gage, where are you?" Sydney asked frantically.  
  
Gage moaned and handed the phone to Toby. "This is Toby. Your Ranger and me are in the town of Lafayette. We got away from Laguex, but we need some help quick. We don't have any wheels and we're sitting ducks out here."  
  
"Toby, where exactly in Lafayette are you?"  
  
"Across the street from a café called "Little Susie's"  
  
"OK, don't move. A couple of Texas Rangers are in the area and are looking for Ranger Gage. I'll let them know where you are and have them pick you up. Stay put!"  
  
Sydney quickly called Walker cell number. "Walker."  
  
"Walker, it's Sydney. I have a location on Gage and a man named Toby. Gage has been shot, he sounds really weak. They're across the street from "Little Susie's" café.  
  
"Thanks Sydney, we're on our way."  
  
Quickly, Walker and Trivette boarded the helicopter and in moments were above the town of Lafayette. Once there, they quickly spotted the café, along with Laguex's men approaching the town in three cars.  
  
Trivette, get Gage into the helicopter. "Gage, can you hear me?" Trivette asked the young ranger as he bent over him.  
  
"Trivette?" Gage whispered.  
  
"I'm here buddy. We're going to take you home."  
  
Walker and Trivette helped Gage and Toby into the helicopter and headed towards Dallas.  
  
"Gage, can you make it to Dallas?" Gage nodded in response.  
  
"Walker, call Syd. I need her." Gage slipped into the darkness that had been threatening him since he was shot.  
  
"He's unconscious." Trivette stated.  
  
"Keep an eye on him, especially his breathing."  
  
"He promised me immunity if I testified against Laguex." Toby explained.  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged." Walker responded.  
  
**********  
  
"We're clear to land at St. Matthews." The pilot reported.  
  
As soon as the helicopter landed, Gage was carefully taken out and placed onto a stretcher and taken into surgery.  
  
Sydney and Alex arrived and met Walker and Trivette in the waiting area. "I'm going to take Toby into protective custody. I'll be back as soon as I can." Walker said as he and Toby prepared to leave.   
  
"I'll call you with any news on Gage." Alex said as she kissed her husband. Walker smiled.  
  
A nurse came out and asked who was there for Francis Gage. Sydney stood up, followed by Trivette and Alex. "Are you a relative?"   
  
Sydney felt her knees going and grabbed Trivette's arm for support. "Ma'm, he's still in surgery. It's touch and go. He's flat lined once and the doctors aren't sure of his chances at the moment."  
  
Alex thanked the nurse and turned to help Sydney sit down. "Sydney?"  
  
"I'm OK. As long as he's hanging on, I'm OK."  
  
  
  
Part 2 to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bayour Justice - Chapter 2

All previous disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
"Bayou Justice"   
Part 2  
  
By Lorrie  
  
  
Alex called Walker and gave him the news about Gage. "Sydney, why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Alex offered.  
  
"Thanks Alex, but I'm not very hungry." Sydney said softly.  
  
"How about a cup of coffee then?" Trivette offered.  
  
"No thanks. I'm trying to cut back on caffeine." Sydney sat down and starred at the wall. "He has to make it. There are so many things I need to tell him," she thought as she sat there with her knees drawn to her chest.  
  
An hour later, Dr. Stevens approached the waiting room. "Ranger Cooke?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ranger Gage is out of surgery. He's in ICU."  
  
"How is he?" Trivette asked.  
  
Dr. Stevens looked at Sydney with concern. "He's on life support. His condition is still critical. I'm sorry; he's just lost so much blood. We've done all we can do at this point, the rest is up to Him." Dr. Stevens looked towards heaven. "You can see him one at a time for just a minute."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Sydney went in first; the sound of the heart monitor and the ventilator were almost enough to drive her crazy. Gage had a tube down his throat to assist his breathing, an IV in his left arm and was attached to the heart monitor. After looking at him in this condition, Sydney felt herself growing lightheaded as she reached Gage's bedside. She quickly sat down in the chair next to the bed to avoid passing out.  
  
She gently took his hand and softly spoke to him. "Gage, there's so much we need to talk about. I need you so much." She stroked his hair.  
  
Trivette stepped inside the room and tapped Sydney on the shoulder. "Are you OK?" he asked softly.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
"He needs to rest and so do you." Trivette put his arm around Sydney and escorted her out of the ICU.  
  
**********  
  
Laguex and his men had returned to their camp. "Mr. Laguex, do you want to go ahead with the shipment to the Gulf?"  
  
Laguex paused, "Yes, we've got too much riding on this. But, we will wait for the next shipment and take them both down the river at the same time, then we'll clear out the camp."  
  
"Very well sir, I'll make the arrangements."  
  
"Jake, do you know where that Ranger's cell phone is?" Laguex asked.  
  
"Yes sir, it's in the drawer of your desk."  
  
"That will be all Jake." Jake left the room.  
  
Laguex retrieved Gage's cell phone from his desk drawer. "I will have justice where you are concerned Texas Ranger, Bayou Justice."  
  
**********  
  
"Sydney did you keep your appointment with Dr. Wilder this morning?" Alex asked.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Yes. I'm about four weeks along."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks Alex, but its sort of bitter sweet. I want to share the news with Gage before I tell anyone else."  
  
"I won't say anything. Have you been by the hospital yet?"  
  
"No, that's where I'm headed now. I just wanted to check in with Walker." Sydney sat down at her desk just as her phone rang. "Texas Ranger's Company B, Sydney Cooke speaking."  
  
"Ah, the beautiful Sydney. So you too are a Texas Ranger." Laguex exclaimed.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"I am surprised you do not remember me. How is our Ranger friend doing? Is he still carrying my bullet? It is such a pity he had to be shot."  
  
"Laguex?"  
  
"You do remember me, I'm touched. Soon you will join me, beautiful Sydney. You and your Ranger friend." Laguex hung up before Sydney could respond.  
  
Her first thought was of Gage. "He's going after him." She checked her gun, grabbed her keys and left the office without a word to anyone.  
  
Sydney reached for the car door when suddenly she felt something being pressed over her nose and mouth, she struggled momentarily, then went limp in Jake's arms.  
  
**********  
  
Gage lifted his right hand slightly, then blinked his eyes. The doctor had taken him off of the ventilator earlier that morning. Gage swallowed and fully opened his eye to see Trivette sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Trivette," he whispered.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up." Trivette smiled. "I'll get your doctor."  
  
**********  
  
"Sydney's missing." Walker came quickly into Alex's office.  
  
"She was just here a little while ago." Alex answered.  
  
"Her car's in the parking lot with the keys in the door. There are signs of a struggle."  
  
"Who do you think has her?" Alex frantically asked.  
  
"Laguex and he'll go after Gage next." Walker and Alex headed to the hospital.  
  
**********  
  
Dr. Stevens was pleased with Gage's progress and had him moved to a room on the fifth floor.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Trivette asked.  
  
"A little tired. Where's Sydney? I sort of thought she'd be here." Gage asked.  
  
"She has been buddy. She's hardly left your side. She had an appointment this morning, but she's probably on her way now." Trivette answered. Gage smiled at the very thought of Sydney.  
  
**********  
  
"Walker, what are we going to tell Gage?"   
  
"I don't know yet. Let's see how he's doing and play it by ear." Alex nodded in agreement. They checked at the front desk for Gage's room number and took the elevator to the fifth floor.  
  
"Well, you're looking a lot better than you did last night." Alex exclaimed as she entered the room.  
  
"I feel better. Hey, where's Sydney?" Gage asked. Walker and Alex looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Gage, it looks like Sydney's been kidnapped."  
  
"By who?" Gage asked worriedly.  
  
"We suspect Laguex." Walker answered as his cell phone rang. He answered the call and walked out into the hallway. After a minute or two he came back in with an agitated look on his face.  
  
"What is it Walker?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Toby, the guy we put in protective custody, he's dead."  
  
"How?" Gage asked.  
  
"Single shot through the heart. It looks like a professional job."  
  
"Walker, we've got to go after Sydney." Gage stated firmly.  
  
"Gage, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"The hell I'm not." He glanced about the room and noticed the shock on Alex's face. "Sorry Alex." He looked down. "Walker, you can't get to Laguex's camp without me. Give me my clothes, I'm going." Gage pulled his IV out and got out of bed. The sudden flurry of activity left him incredibly light headed, he felt his knees buckle under him as Walker quickly reached his arm around Gage's back to help support him.  
  
"Gage, it's not a good idea. You need to rest!"  
  
"I need to find Sydney!" Gage shouted.   
  
Walker nodded knowingly. "I know buddy, I know." He starred lovingly at his wife and thought of how many times he had come so close to losing her; the kidnappings, the hostage situations, her being shot. He did know exactly what Gage was going through. That wasn't just his partner out there, that was his best friend, the woman he loved.  
  
Alex started to step out of the room so Gage could dress. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She loves you too, you know."  
  
*********  
  
Sydney woke up and found herself suspended over the river, hands bound above her head, with two alligators directly below her, watching and waiting. "Whoa! What the . . . where am I?"  
  
"Welcome to Louisiana, beautiful Sydney. You are in Bayou country now." Laguex responded.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"It's not exactly you I want. It's your Ranger friend, the one who sold me out. I will not let anyone make a fool out of me and live to tell about it." Laguex scoffed. "He cares about you, so he will find a way to come after you."  
  
"He's not well enough to come after me."  
  
"That is too bad, beautiful Sydney. I would hate to have to kill you without him here to watch."  
  
"I thought you said I wasn't the one you were after."  
  
"You're not, but unfortunately for you, the only way I can get to him is to feed you to the alligators while he watches. I feel that would be a fitting punishment for him before I kill him. For now, I will leave you to your thoughts." Laguex turned and left. Sydney shivered at the sound of the snapping jaws beneath her.  
  
**********  
  
"Gage, I wish you would reconsider." Walker pleaded.  
  
"I'm not staying behind. Besides, it's me he's after and if I don't show, he'll kill her for sure."  
  
"He may kill her anyway." Walker thought to himself.  
  
"OK, but you stay clear if there's any rough stuff, got it?" Walker stated. Gage nodded, knowing that was a promise he couldn't really make to Walker or himself.  
  
Gage, Trivette and Walker boarded the helicopter on the roof of the hospital and headed back to Lafayette, back to Laguex's camp in hopes of locating Sydney.  
  
**********  
  
"Rangers, we're about 10 minutes outside of Lafayette, where do you want me to sit her down?" The pilot asked.  
  
"Mike, go back to where we were originally. We'll go through the swamp on foot."  
  
"Walker, do you think Gage is up for that?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker looked over at the young Ranger who had fallen asleep. "I hope so, for his sake as well as Sydney's."  
  
End Chap. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

All previous disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
"Bayou Justice"   
Part 3  
  
By Lorrie  
  
  
"Gage, wake up. We're here." Trivette shook Gage's shoulder.  
  
Gage opened his eyes slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's go guys."  
  
"Alright Gage, which way?" Walker asked as they got out of the helicopter.  
  
"We need to go that way." Gage pointed. "There's a large fork in the river about 7 miles or so up. Laguex's camp is near there."   
  
They set off towards the camp. After about half an hour, Gage started to fall behind. "Gage, are you OK?" Walker asked. Gage nodded.  
  
"We can't stop Walker, we're too close and Sydney needs help, I can feel it."  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Laguex, there's three of them, they're about a mile south of the camp." Jake reported.  
  
"Is Ranger Gage one of them?" Laguex asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then my plan is working."  
  
Walker, Gage and Trivette cautiously approached the camp. Gage immediately spotted Sydney hanging above the river in the exact spot he had been held just a few days earlier. "Walker, there's Syd." Gage whispered.  
  
Walker nodded and motioned for Trivette and Gage to go to the right of the camp while he freed Sydney, but as they began to move, Sydney suddenly screamed as she felt the ropes securing her arms give way. Laguex had cut the rope.  
  
Gage headed towards Sydney before Walker or Trivette could stop him. He dove into the river about the same time Sydney hit the water. He began swimming fervently towards her until he noticed an alligator slithering into the water from the edge of the riverbank.  
  
Gage quickly positioned himself between Sydney and the alligator, hoping to buy her enough time to get to shore. Walker and Trivette immediately moved in on Laguex's camp and were quickly engaged into a fight with Laguex and his men.  
  
Gage turned in the water to see where Sydney was. She had been momentarily stunned when she hit the river, but quickly recovered and was now having difficult time swimming to shore with her hands still partially bound. "Syd, I'm on my way." Gage yelled.  
  
Sydney turned towards Gage in time to see the alligator directly behind him. "Gage! Behind you!"  
  
Gage turned and blocked the first approach of the alligator; the alligator then turned and came towards him again, this time Gage put his arms around the beast. The alligator immediately pulled him under the water.  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney made it to shore where Trivette helped her up the embankment and freed her hands. "Sydney, where's Gage?"  
  
"Fighting that alligator," she replied, her voice quivering with fear for Gage's life.  
  
"Walker! He's still in the water!" Trivette yelled. Walker quickly jumped into the river to assist Gage.  
  
Gage was fighting for air, he knew he needed to get back to the surface, but also knew that if he loosened his grip on the alligator he may end up as its next meal.  
  
Walker swam to the spot where Gage was last seen and dove down to the river bottom searching for Gage and the alligator. Once he located them, he hit the alligator on its underside twice. Gage was beginning to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen, his grip loosened on the alligator and he drifted to the bottom of the river. Walker grabbed Gage's collar and quickly swam to the surface with him.  
  
Once at the surface, Walker swam to shore with Gage in tow. Trivette dragged Gage to shore where he coughed and finally took in a long breath of fresh air. A moment or two later, he sputtered, "Where's Syd?"  
  
Sydney knelt beside of Gage. "I'm right here."  
  
Walker called the helicopter in to their location, knowing that none of them felt like making the hike back down the river. "Mike, go ahead and call in the Lafayette police and the FBI. We've got Laguex and his men in custody."  
  
Gage sat up and reached for Sydney. "Are you OK?" he asked. Sydney nodded.  
  
"What about you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
Sydney looked down at Gage's chest. "No you're not, you're bleeding again." Gage had reopened the bullet wound he had sustained earlier and he had a few fresh cuts and abrasions on his head and back where the alligator had dragged him across the rocky river bottom.  
  
"It's not that bad Syd. Really, I'm OK." Gage insisted.  
  
Sydney touched his cheek. "Gage, there's so much we need to talk about. I am so sorry for shutting you out the way I did. I do love you, you know."  
  
"I love you too Syd and I'm sorry for the things I said too."  
  
"Hey guys, the helicopter's here, we need to have the two of you checked out at the hospital. Trivette and I will stay here and help get these guys booked." Walker said as he approached Gage and Sydney.  
  
"Hey Walker, can you get my bike back to Dallas?" Gage asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll take care of it." Walker and Gage helped Sydney into the helicopter. "Mike, take them back to Dallas."  
  
**********  
  
Mike landed the helicopter once again at St. Matthews Hospital where they were met by an ER team and whisked away into the hospital for examination.  
  
Dr. Stevens stitched up Gage's chest again, as well as a couple of cuts on his head and cheek. Sydney was admitted for overnight observation.  
  
"Syd." Gage said quietly as Sydney began to wake up.  
  
"Gage." She reached up and touched his uninjured cheek. "I told you you were hurt."  
  
"It's really not that bad. How about you? The doctor said you have a concussion." Sydney nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Laguex hit me a couple of times."  
  
"I'm so sorry I got you into this, but when he took my cell phone, he wanted to know who I had called. I don't know why, but somehow I figured you'd answer the phone and know to play along. Syd, I never thought for a minute that he'd ever go after you."  
  
"It's OK. It goes with the territory," she smiled. "I need to talk to you about something." Sydney said nervously. "While you were gone, I've been sick, I thought it was the flu or a stomach virus, so I went to the doctor." Gage listened intently.  
  
Dr. Stevens walked in at that moment. "Ranger Cooke, your CT scan looks good and the baby's fine."  
  
Sydney looked at Gage and pursed her lips and closed her eyes. All of the color drained from Gage's face. "Baby?" he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I should have given you a few more minutes." Dr. Stevens said as he stepped out.  
  
"Gage, say something." Sydney said quietly.  
  
Gage blankly starred at her. "You're pregnant? Me and you?" Gage pointed at himself then at Sydney. "We're having a baby?" Sydney nodded. "Syd, we were only together once." Gage looked at her worriedly.  
  
"You're old enough to know that once is sometimes enough."  
  
Gage closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then swallowed. "I need some air." He got up and rushed out the door.  
  
"Gage, Gage wait!" Sydney cried.  
  
Gage quickly left the hospital and headed for the park. He needed to think.  
  
Once at the park, Gage sat down on a bench and thought about everything. He knew that he loved Sydney, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to share her with anyone else and babies need a lot of attention.  
  
It wasn't just that, Gage wasn't sure if he deserved to be a father, at least not both a father and a Texas Ranger. He and Sydney both put their own lives in danger most every day. He never wanted to put a child through what he and Julie went through when their parents were killed. "No child of mine will ever grow up in foster care," he thought with tears in his eyes. "No child of mine." He leaned back and put his hands up to his eyes.  
  
**********  
  
Alex quietly came into Sydney's room. "Hi there, how are you feeling?" Sydney sat up and Alex could tell that she had been crying. "Oh honey, what's wrong? Is the baby OK?"  
  
"The baby's fine." Sydney wiped the tears from her eyes. "Gage knows. Dr. Stevens mentioned it before I had a chance to tell him. He's upset, he left a couple of hours ago." Sydney cried.  
  
"Sydney, he'll be back. You were upset when you first found out too, remember."  
  
Gage softly knocked on Sydney's door, then opened it just a crack and held out a bouquet of beautiful pink roses. "Syd, before you throw anything at me or tell me to leave, can we just talk?" Gage said through the door.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Alex patted Gage's shoulder as she walked out.  
  
"Hi." Gage said as he entered Sydney's room. "These are for you." He held out the roses.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney half smiled. "You wanted to talk?" Gage nodded.  
  
"Syd, I love you and I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I know this must have been as much of a shock for you as it was for me." Sydney nodded. Gage continued. "You know I lost my parents when I was eight and you know a little bit about how Julie and I grew up after they died. I've just never thought about being a dad, not a dad and a Ranger. We both put our lives on the line daily." Gage wiped a tear form his eye. "I just," he paused. "I don't want our baby to have to grow up in foster care." Another tear fell onto his cheek. "Syd, I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this."  
  
Sydney was crying now too. "I don't know if I'm ready either, but Gage, we'll get through it together. You'll make a great dad. I love you."  
  
Gage took Sydney in his arms. "I love you too, so much and Syd, I love our baby too." He smiled and touched Sydney's stomach. "How far along are you?"  
  
"About four and a half weeks." Sydney smiled as she looked into Gage's eyes.  
  
The following day Walker and Trivette arrived in Dallas with Gage's Harley. "Hi Alex. I've missed you." Walker kissed his wife.  
  
"I've missed you too honey."  
  
"How are Gage and Sydney?"  
  
"Sydney's being released today and Gage is taking her home." Alex smiled. "They have some news to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I promised them that I wouldn't say anything."  
  
**********  
  
Gage opened the door to Sydney's apartment and put his arm around Sydney as they entered. He nervously walked into her living room as she put away her jacket.  
  
"Hey Syd, why don't you change clothes and lets go for a ride on my bike, if you're up to it?" Gage suggested.  
  
"Sure, sounds great. Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. How about the lake? Maybe a picnic lunch?" Gage produced a picnic basket from behind Sydney's couch.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Sounds perfect."  
  
Gage and Sydney climbed onto his bike, which Walker had left at Sydney's as Gage had asked him to do, and headed towards the lake.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Gage offered as they found a spot on the lake for their picnic."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney smiled.  
  
They spread a blanket on the grass and Gage laid out plates and poured two glasses of sparkling cider while Sydney unpacked the food. They ate and laughed and talked, then as the sun was setting across the lake, Gage took Sydney by the hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. "Sydney, I bought this before I left for Lafayette, but I didn't have a chance to give it to you before." He starred into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Gage, are you sure you're not just proposing because of the baby?" Sydney asked apprehensively.  
  
Gage shook his head. "I'm asking you to marry me because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Our baby just makes it more wonderful."  
  
Sydney smiled, "In that case, yes, I'll marry you." Gage slipped the engagement ring onto Sydney's finger and gently leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I love you Syd."  
  
"I love you too, Francis."  
  
"One favor, please don't call me Francis." Gage laughed.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  



	4. Bayou Justice - Chapter 4

All previous disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
"Bayou Justice"   
Part 4  
  
By Lorrie  
  
  
"Syd, when do you want to tell Walker?"  
  
Sydney sighed, "I don't know. We need to do it pretty soon. I should ask for a desk job. I don't want to endanger the baby."  
  
Gage smiled. "I was hoping you felt that way."  
  
Sydney returned the smile. "Maybe we should have Walker and Alex over for dinner tonight."  
  
"What about Trivette and Josie?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Oh, I should tell you, Alex already knows I'm pregnant, but she   
promised that she wouldn't say anything to Walker."  
  
Gage looked at Sydney in disbelief, "You told Alex before you told me?"  
  
"Gage, I'm sorry. It was the morning you called Headquarters from Laguex's camp. I was sick and I was worried about you. Alex was there for me and she guessed that I was pregnant. She also guessed that you were the father."  
  
Gage's eyes widened, "She what?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "That was my reaction."   
  
**********  
  
"So what do you think their news is?" Walker asked Alex as they got ready for dinner.  
  
"I have a feeling I know what it is." Alex answered as she finished writing the   
instructions for the baby sitter.  
  
"Well, would you like to share you thoughts?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
**********  
  
"What time are we supposed to be at Sydney's" Josie asked.  
  
"She said 7:00."  
  
"So she said they have some big news to share?"  
  
"Yup and I know what it is. I'll bet that she and Gage are getting married." Trivette replied.  
  
"You think so?" Josie asked. Trivette nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney took the roast out of the crock-pot and put the vegetables in the casserole dish. She reached for a serving spoon and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Syd, are you OK?" Gage called from the bathroom.  
  
"Just nervous." Sydney stepped into the bathroom with Gage and watched him shave. She starred at his bare back and chest, noting all of the scars; the fresh ones from the alligator attach, the one from the bullet wound that came close to killing him and of course the ones on his chest, courtesy of the grizzly bear at Lake Ebby.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gage asked as he noticed a tear in Sydney's eye.  
  
She quickly wiped the tear away. "Oh nothing. It's just the pregnancy I guess, you know, weird hormones or something."  
  
The doorbell rang as Gage reached for his shirt. "Showtime." He kissed Sydney on the cheek.  
  
"I'll get the door." Sydney replied.  
  
Walker and Alex were at the door. "We're not late are we?"  
  
"Actually you're the first ones here." Sydney smiled.  
  
Trivette and Josie knocked on the door moments after Sydney had closed it. "We're here." Trivette smiled as he hugged Sydney.  
  
**********  
  
After dinner the three couples were sitting in the living room when Josie noticed Sydney's engagement ring. "Sydney! Is that what I think it is?" Josie exclaimed.  
  
Sydney smiled nervously and nodded. "That's part of what we wanted to tell you." Gage moved over beside of Sydney. "We're getting married!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Alex said as she hugged both Gage and Sydney, as did Walker, then Josie and Trivette.  
  
"There's more." Sydney said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean there's more?" Trivette asked.  
  
Sydney took a deep breath, Alex gave her a reassuring nod. "I'm a little over four weeks pregnant."  
  
"You're what?" Walker asked.  
  
Trivette's mouth dropped.  
  
"Well, you see, it was, we were. Well, it just sort of happened." Gage stammered.  
  
"I think it's wonderful." Alex smiled, trying to get the conversation past the awkward moment. "When is the wedding?"  
  
"We haven't set a date yet, but you guys will be the first to know." Sydney said nervously.  
  
"Aahm, Josie, are you ready, I know you have an early day tomorrow." Trivette started.  
  
"Thank you for dinner and congratulations again."  
  
Walker picked up his hat. "Alex, we should probably be going too, we need to relieve the sitter." Walker hugged Sydney. "Congratulations." He then turned to Gage, "I want to talk to you in my office in the morning."  
  
When everyone had left Gage turned to Sydney. "What happened here?"  
  
Sydney looked as if she were going to cry. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't have said anything about the baby until after the wedding."  
  
Gage put his arm around Sydney. "Just who do they think they are judging us? So maybe we didn't do things in the traditional order; marriage first, then getting pregnant, but it's our lives and none of their business."  
  
"Calm down honey." Sydney said quietly.  
  
"How can I calm down? I can see the hurt in your eyes. The way Walker and Trivette took the news."  
  
"What did Walker say to you before he and Alex left? Whatever it was is what's really set you off isn't it?"  
  
They had moved towards the bedroom and were changing clothes. "He wants to see me in his office in the morning. I feel like I'm back in high school and being called to the principal's office."  
  
"You bad, bad boy!" Sydney pretended to scold Gage.  
  
"I'll show you just how bad I can be. Come here," he pulled her into bed with him.  
  
**********  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Gage stepped into Walker's office.  
  
"Close the door." Walker instructed. "Have a seat."  
  
"Walker, I."  
  
"What were you thinking?" Walker asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sydney's your partner."  
  
"She's much more than that to me Walker. I love her and neither of us should have to explain our feeling to you or anyone else."   
  
"I'm sorry Gage." Walker patted Gage on the back. "It's just, you two have put me in a difficult position."  
  
"How so? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's supposed to be a surprise." Walker replied.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Walker hesitated, "Both you and Sydney are being honored next month at the Ranger Banquet for outstanding service."  
  
"You're kidding." Gage replied in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. Now how am I supposed to approach Brisco with this. Tell him that the two of you are engaged and expecting a baby or do I say nothing until after the banquet?"  
  
"I see what you mean about a tough spot, but Walker if I have anything to say about it, Sydney and I will be married before the end of next month." Gage smiled.  
  
"You're really happy aren't you?" Walker asked with a smile.  
  
"I can't remember a time when I've ever been happier." Gage replied.  
  
"Well, I'll figure out something to tell Brisco, but you have to promise that you won't say anything to Sydney about the banquet."  
  
"I won't." Gage walked out of Walker's office.  
  
**********  
  
"Walker, maybe I should just take a leave of absence."  
  
"For eight months? How about taking a desk job until after the baby's born?"  
  
"I don't have too many choices, do I?" Sydney looked up at Gage.  
  
"Nope." Gage smiled.  
  
"What about Gage; who will be his partner?"  
  
"I want to pair him up with Trivette. I plan to spend more time in the office and handle more of the case load."  
  
**********  
  
Gage and Sydney were getting ready for bed and discussing the day's events. "Are you OK with a desk job Sydney?"  
  
"For now. I mean, I'd rather be in the field with you, but not at the expense of our baby." Sydney rubbed her tummy.  
  
"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Gage starred at Sydney, his eyes caressing her.  
  
"Yeah right! My belly is beginning to swell and hardly any of my clothes fit right. I'm puking at the thought of food and at the same time craving some of the grossest sounding stuff." Gage wrapped his arms around Sydney as she laughed.  
  
"You'll always look beautiful to me."  
  
"I love you Gage."  
  
"I love you too." He gently kissed her lips. "Syd, when are we going to set a date?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"A wedding date?"  
  
"Oh, When do you want to get married?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Gage laughed.  
  
Sydney swatted at him. "Be realistic."  
  
"I am, we could go to the Justice of the Peace tomorrow morning. Then you'd be mine by about noon." Gage kissed her neck.  
  
"Be serious, how about four weeks from now?"  
  
"How about two weeks?" Gage rebutted.  
  
"Two weeks?" Sydney replied. Gage nodded.  
  
Sydney thought for a moment, "OK".  
  
"OK! Really!"  
  
"Yes really. I don't want to wait much longer either. I want to begin the rest of my life with you as soon as possible." They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
**********  
  
"Walker, hurry or we'll be late." Alex called into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Gage is nervous enough without his best man being late."  
  
"We're not going to be late. I'm ready, let's go."  
  
A little while later, they arrived at the church. Alex went to find Sydney and Walker met up with Trivette and Gage.  
  
"Oh, Alex, I was beginning to get a little nervous." Sydney said as Alex came in. "Can you help me with my gown?"  
  
"Sure honey." Alex lifted the champagne colored wedding gown from its hanger and helped Sydney into it then hooked the small buttons on the back.  
  
Sydney turned to face the mirror. "What do you think Alex, honestly. Am I showing too much?" Sydney smoothed her hand over he stomach, which barely strained the shape of the gown.  
  
"Sydney, there's no way anyone would suspect that you're pregnant unless they already knew."  
  
Josie opened the door a crack. "It's time."  
  
"OK. We're ready." Sydney looked at Alex. "I wonder if Gage is as nervous as I am?"  
  
Sydney met her father at the door just as "The Wedding March" began to play. Josie was first down the aisle, then Alex, followed by Sydney and her father.  
  
Gage, Walker and Trivette stood at the front of the church. When Sydney appeared in the doorway, Gage was mesmerized. He smiled as everyone except he and Sydney melted away.  
  
**********  
  
A month later at the annual Texas Ranger Banquet . . .   
  
"How long do we have to stay? I'm really not feeling well."  
  
"Syd, we can't just up and leave in the middle of this thing. It would embarrass Walker." Gage replied smiling. "Look at it this way, you don't have to cook tonight."  
  
"It was your turn to cook tonight." Sydney replied.  
  
"Oh yeah." Gage smiled again.  
  
After dinner, the awards service began. Capt. Brisco stepped up to the podium. "We have a very special award to give out tonight to two very deserving young Rangers, so without further adieu, I would like to present the Outstanding Service Award to Rangers Francis Gage and Sydney Cooke-Gage."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped, "You knew, didn't you?" She looked at Gage, he nodded.  
  
"Walker had to tell me when he found out we were engaged." They both approached the stage and accepted their awards and were readily greeted and congratulated by Walker, Alex, Trivette, Josie and their other colleagues.  
  
**********  
  
The morning following the Awards Banquet, Sydney and Gage entered the office to a round of applause from their co-workers.  
  
"Sydney, can I see you for a minute?" Walker asked. "I'm sorry, I made Gage promise not to tell you about the award." Walker explained.  
  
"It's OK. I understand."  
  
"Capt. Brisco wanted me to approach you with an idea. You know since you and Gage are married now, you can't continue to be partners, but how would you feel about working with Alex in the D.A.'s office?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You'd retain Ranger status and work with Alex as her body guard as well as handling serving of some warrants and assist on drug raids, and other assignments where the D.A.'s office has a valid interest. And since you wouldn't be under me, like Gage, we could still pair the two of you together when needed."  
  
Sydney smiled. "It sounds perfect. When do I start?"  
  
"How about after the baby gets here?"  
  
"Does Gage know?"  
  
"No. I wanted to talk to you first." Walker smiled.  
  
"It sounds ideal." Gage replied when his wife explained the position she'd be taking after the baby was born.  
  
"That's what I thought too."  
  
**********  
  
The next several months passed by fairly quickly and uneventful with Gage partnering with Trivette and Sydney and Walker working in the office.  
  
Gage had attending most of Sydney's doctor's appointments with her and much to everyone's surprise, both of them had decided not to find out the sex of the baby before it was born.  
  
"Hey honey, are you ready to go home?" Gage asked as he and Trivette came in from picking up a felon.  
  
"You bet!" Sydney replied as she waddled over to her husband.  
  
"Whoa Sydney, when are you due?" Trivette asked.  
  
Sydney punched him in the arm. "My due date is next week."  
  
"Come on little hot shot, let's go home. I'll fix dinner tonight." Gage smiled.  
  
Moments later Walker entered the office. "Trivette, where are Gage and Sydney?"  
  
"You just missed them, they're headed home. What's up?"  
  
"Laguex just escaped from prison." Walker started.  
  
"What? How?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No time to explain. We've got to warn Gage and Sydney."  
  
Trivette pulled out his cell phone and tried to reach them, but the connection couldn't be made. "I swear, I'm going to buy Gage a new battery charger. Every time I need to reach him, his cell is down."  
  
**********  
  
Laguex made his way to Gage and Sydney's apartment, picked the lock on their door and let himself in. He quickly hid himself in their bedroom and waited. "You're going to pay for what you did to me Ranger, you and your little family."  
  
Gage parked the car and helped Sydney out. He unlocked their door and headed for the kitchen to start dinner. Sydney headed for the bedroom to change her clothes.  
  
Suddenly Gage was startled by Sydney's desperate screams. "Syd!" He ran to the bedroom, "Sydney where are you?" He reached the bedroom door and found Laguex holding Sydney from behind with a gun pointed at her head.  
  
"Laguex, let her go!"  
  
"That would be too easy Ranger. You're going to pay for what you did to me."  
  
"Laguex, let my wife go. She has nothing to do with this." Gage tried to remain calm, he showed his hands to Laguex. "Look, I'm not armed. Put the gun down and lets talk."  
  
"I didn't come here for conversation. I came here for justice."  
  
Walker and Trivette busted through the door of Sydney and Gage's apartment. The abrupt noise startled Laguex. That moment of hesitation was all the opportunity Gage needed, he lunged towards Laguex and landed on top of him, pushing Sydney out of the way in the same move.  
  
Gage and Laguex continued to scuffle while Trivette and Walker got Sydney out of the room. After a few moments, Gage threw the last punch and picked up Laguex's gun and pointed at his head. He held it there for a few seconds, wanting to make Laguex pay for laying his hands on Sydney.  
  
"Gage! Don't!" Walker shouted from behind.  
  
Gage put the gun down and as Laguex slumped in relief, Gage placed a spin kick to his head and knocked him out. "There's your justice Laguex, Texas Justice."  
  
"Gage, you'd better get in here quick." Trivette yelled from the living room. "Sydney's in labor."  
  
Gage ran to Sydney's side as Walker handcuffed Laguex. "Syd, I'm here. Come on, I'll get you to the hospital."  
  
"There's no time, the baby's coming now." Sydney screamed.  
  
"Gage, I've got the hospital on the phone. Sydney's doctor is going to walk you through this." Trivette handed Gage the phone.  
  
"Walk me through, I can't deliver a baby." Gage said nervously.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Sydney screamed. "Get clean sheets from the linen closet and have blankets near by." Sydney was suddenly hit hard with a contraction. "Gage!"  
  
Gage had the phone up to his ear. "Yes doctor, she's a full ten and I'm pretty sure I can see the baby's head. OK, I understand." Gage sat the phone down and concentrated on his wife.  
  
"OK Sydney, on your next contraction, push."  
  
Sydney nodded and as the next contraction hit her, she pushed with all her might.  
  
"OK, again Syd." Gage instructed. They could hear the sirens in the distance.   
  
Trivette went outside to direct the paramedics, Walker took Laguex outside to hand him over to the Dallas PD. This left Gage and Sydney alone with the miracle of the birth of their baby.  
  
"Push Sydney!" Sydney gave a last mighty push and heard the sweetest cry in the world; the very first cry of a newborn baby.  
  
"Oh God Syd, it's a boy and he's beautiful!" Gage wiped the baby clean and laid him on Sydney's stomach. The paramedics rushed in to find the new family in one big hug.  
  
"You both did a great job! Here, Mr. Gage, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The paramedic clamped the cord and handed Gage the scissors. Gage cut the cord and smiled. He had never thought he would be able to stand being in the same room when Sydney gave birth, let alone deliver his own son.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked Sydney. She nodded.  
  
"How about you? You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm OK." A tear silently fell down his cheek.  
  
"What are we going to name him?" Sydney asked as they rode in the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
"How about Cody?" Gage asked.  
  
"How about Cody Allen?"  
  
"Cody Allen Gage." Gage nodded, I like it. The baby cooed at that moment. "Sounds like he likes it too." Gage leaned over and kissed his wife and son.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
